


Handsome Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Handsome Devil, Humor, Someone lets Trixie loose with makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Trixie decides to help fix Lucifer's black eye by giving him a makeover....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts).



> This silly short fic is dedicated to AmyIsARealPhelps, who saw my other fic (The Devil's Makeover) and thought that Lucifer was getting a makeover. Thank you for the plot bunny, AmyIsARealPhelps! You are awesome!!!
> 
> And thank you to my most excellent beta, ScooterThyme who helped me tighten this all up and polish it! ScooterThyme also provided the title and the tags, so thank you very much!!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker and Trixie Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“Hi Lucifer!”

Lucifer Morningstar looked up from laying on Chloe’s couch to see Trixie standing over him.  Shifting the ice pack a bit, he tried to angle his head to see her better.

“Hello, child.”

“What happened to your eye?”

He let out a rueful chuckle.  “I annoyed your mother.  Not that it’s a bad thing, for it... excites me to no end, but she does have a bloody powerful right hook.”

The little girl frowned as worry crossed over her features.  “Does it hurt?”

Lucifer blinked his one good eye in surprise.  “Well... a little, I suppose.  Looks worse than it feels, actually.”

Trixie’s little hand gently touched the ice pack, lifting it up a bit.  Lucifer let her, which surprised himself.  Usually he was careful about letting the child get too close.  She made him feel... odd.  He didn’t like children, but she was different, and that scared him in many ways.

She hissed through her teeth as she inspected his black eye, then straightened with a confident nod.  “I can totally fix that for you.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows went up.  “Really?”  Pulling himself into a sitting position, he said with interest, “How?”

“Nana gave me all sorts of makeup.  I can totally erase that black eye.”

“Make... up?”  The fallen angel’s insides twisted uncomfortably.  “Right.  Makeup is for women, child.”

“Nuh-uh, my friend Ayako from Japan said that guys wearing makeup are all the rage in Asia.  And she says the guys look soooooo handsome!  The girls go totally crazy over them!”

“Indeed?”  Lucifer wondered if Chloe would go totally crazy over him if he wore makeup?  Ooh, the thought had him shaking inside with excitement.  But no.  No way.  “Thank you for the offer, child, but I’ll pass.”

Trixie looked at him with big eyes.  “Oh, come on, Lucifer!  I can totally make it better!  Please?”

Oh bloody hell, no.  She was doing it again....  Looking at him with those soulful, pleading eyes.  No, no, no!  He had to resist!

“No child, makeup is where I draw the line.”

“Please, please, please??  With whipped cream and a cherry on top?  We won’t have to tell Mommy, I promise!”

“Look, child, the Devil does not wear makeup!  I have a reputation to maintain --”

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear.  Please?  Pretty please?”

Oh bloody hell.  He was getting soft.  Bloody soft.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, he said, “Very well, child.  I am in your hands.”

Trixie gave him a huge grin and took him by the hand to lead him away....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Can I look yet?”

“Nuh-uh.  Stop squirming, Lucifer!  You’re going to make me mess up!”

Lucifer struggled with his impatience.  He had been sitting there in Chloe’s bathroom for well over an hour, with the little one toiling on his face, but she wouldn’t let him turn toward the mirror.  He had been surprised and somewhat appalled to see how much makeup Penelope had given her granddaughter.  Why, the various bottles, tubes and creams went on ad infinitum -- it was frightening!

He tapped his fingers impatiently.  Bloody hell, did he look like a clown?  Or a beautiful, shining being?  Which was it?

“Stop moving!  You really need to shave,” the child said as she continued to work on his face.

“And get rid of my signature stubble?” he protested.  “I’ll have you know, child, that the women fall all over my chiseled, stubble-lined jaw.”

“You mean they trip on it when you’re lying down?”  She giggled uncontrollably.  “That must hurt when they land on your head!”

Lucifer stared at the girl like she was a loon.  “No, child, I mean they love my stubble.”

The little girl shrugged.  “You’d look better without it when you have the makeup on.”

He sniffed disdainfully.  “The stubble stays, child.”

“Okay, but it’s your loss....”

“So be it.”  He fidgeted in the chair.  “Can I look yet?”

“I’m almost done -- there.”  The little girl stood back with a grin.  “Wow, Lucifer, you look beautiful!”

Beautiful?  Surely... surely that was a good thing?  He started turning toward the mirror, but Trixie stopped him.

“No, don’t move yet, Lucifer!  I need to take a picture!”  Trixie reached over and took a picture with Chloe’s smartphone that she had filched at the beginning of their makeup adventure.

“Trixie, have you seen my phone -- what the hell are you doing?!” Chloe cried in a horrified voice as she walked into her bathroom.

Both Trixie and Lucifer turned toward the blonde woman standing frozen at the doorway.

“Isn’t he beautiful, Mommy?” the little girl crowed.

Chloe just stared.

“Mommy?”

Lucifer felt dread form in the pit of his stomach and ooze throughout his veins like a cancer.  Bloody hell, he must look hideous....  He was thankful that the makeup hid the horrible heat that was creeping up his neck and stealing into his cheeks.  Without looking into the mirror, he grabbed a towel off of the counter and began scrubbing his face furiously.

“We were... we were just experimenting, Detective,” he said quickly, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.  “The child said she could help with the --”

“He has a black eye, Mommy.  I just thought I could help,” Trixie chimed in.  She glanced at Lucifer, and frowned at the sight of his face.  “Awww, Lucifer, you messed it all up!”

“Right.  Well, the Detective needs her phone back, and I best be getting back to applying ice on this bloody black eye.”  He screwed the lids on various bottles and tubes, his movements slightly frantic as he tried to hide his discomfiture.  Glancing up at the girl, he said, “Well?  Go on, give your mother back her phone.”

“Okay,” Trixie said in a mopey voice.  "But you did look really good....”

Lucifer wasn’t listening.  He swiftly washed his face with soap and water until he couldn’t feel any more of the makeup on his face, then he turned and smiled with his usual aplomb.  “There,” he said happily.  “Like it never happened.”  He quickly slipped by his partner and ran off to get some ice for his eye.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe stared at her daughter, shock on her face. She couldn’t believe what she had come across.  Trixie putting makeup on... Lucifer?!

“He shouldn’t have messed it all up,” the little girl said, disappointment lacing her voice.  Then she chirped happily, “Didn’t he look pretty, Mommy?  Didn’t he?”

“Trixie, honey, where did you learn to do that?” Chloe asked.  Her daughter grinned up at her.

“Ayako’s been teaching me.  Her brother asks her to put makeup on him all the time, so she’s been giving me pointers.  Didn’t I do a good job?” she asked, her chest puffing out with pride.

Chloe bent down and gave her daughter a big hug.  “You did a fine job, Trixie, but I think you shouldn’t experiment on Lucifer anymore.”

Trixie looked up at her mother, her eyes big and sad.  “Why not?”

“Because Mommy doesn’t want a boyfriend who’s prettier than she is.”

Trixie laughed.  “Oh, Mommy, nobody is prettier than you!”  With that, the little girl hugged her mother, then dashed away happily.

Chloe watched her daughter disappear down the stairs before she glanced down at her phone.  The picture of Lucifer was still on the screen.  She studied it carefully, before saving it.  She would have to print it out one day and keep it in her wallet, safe from prying Devil eyes.

Lucifer had been... absolutely gorgeous.  Trixie had done an amazing job applying makeup to his face.  He wasn’t just prettier than she was, he was more _beautiful..._ and she did _not_ want a boyfriend who was more beautiful than she was!  She preferred his rugged handsomeness.  Although....

She glanced down at the photo again.  He really did take her breath away.  Good thing he didn’t look like that all the time -- she would have to beat off the competition with a stick!  Luckily, Lucifer didn’t seem to realize how beautiful he had looked.  Hopefully his ego hadn’t grown any bigger, but just to be safe, she swore never to show him the photo.

That didn’t mean, of course, that she couldn’t pull it out every once in a while and swoon over it....  Smiling, she turned off her phone and headed downstairs to be with her child and her beautiful -- no, handsome Devil boyfriend.

 


End file.
